


star socks

by beautifullyher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Can I make it anymore obvious?, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Child Neglection, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Skating, Trans Character, craig is a jock, i hope this gives off major 80s/90s vibes, jace is a skater boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyher/pseuds/beautifullyher
Summary: at her favorite hangout place, the very originally named, laser tag & pizza, ammelia met the girl of her dreams. there was only one catch, she couldn't see the girl's face. in the darkness of the laser tag arena, only the girl's socks were distinguishable. star socks. ammelia went to school the next day in search of her laser tag love, but she was nowhere to be found, no star socks visible on any of her fellow students. now, she's on a mission to find her star socks and this time, she'll make sure to get a good look at her face before leaving.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlila (the sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kahlila+%28the+sun%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ammelia is just trying to play laser tag in peace, but it's not happening

ammelia gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door, pulling it shut behind her. she pulled her jean jacket a little closer to her while walking to her bike, the glow-in-the-dark pins providing a little light in the dark afternoon. her brightly colored chucks made scuffing noises as she walked over the rough concrete that had little rocks embedded in it. 

she swung one jean-clad leg over the bike, pulling herself onto it with ease, given her height. her long legs reached the pedals easily, but the rolled-up jeans gave the cold metal of the bike easy access to the light brown skin of her ankles. the light from the streetlamps shone onto her face, lighting it up and making it took almost golden as she sped through the neighborhood streets, her long dark hair pulled into a braid behind her, only kept in check by a plain, dark-blue baseball cap. 

ammelia sped along to the nearby laser tag place, her bike easily avoiding trashcans and mail boxes in her way. the ride could've been quick, but ammelia took the long route, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her face and the adrenaline rush that came with riding as fast as she did. 

the time eventually came for her to get off her bike, though. she parked it on the bike rack, locking it in place with her bright yellow and electric blue colored lock, the key resting securely around her neck via a homemade necklace. she walked inside the laser tag place, the immediate rush of sound enveloping her and making her smile. she was in her element here, amongst all the other people here to do exactly what she was. they came to have fun, and so did she. her first stop was the laser tag arena, deciding she wanted to have some good fun before indulging in the relaxing activity of roller skating. 

she was in line with a bunch of other people, having already paid her enterance when she first walked in. the crackly voice of the announcer came over the speakers, pausing the beat of the music that was pulsing throughout the building, "all totally rad laser tag players should report to the entrance of the laser tag arena so we can start the game. if you don't show up, we will start without you." ammelia chuckled at the word of the crackly voice and the bored tone at which the voice spoke. 

she straightened her posture, pulling off her jean jacket and wrapping it around her waist, revealing her white shirt underneath. it glowed underneath the black lights of the building, making the white glow blue and the blue, yellow, and red stripes across the chest of the shirt glow. the long sleeves on the jacket would just distract her, and it might get hot with all the running around she'd be doing. 

it was a team game this round and ammelia was paired with a group of people she didn't know, but who seemed to know each other. they seemed to be trying to include her, but it just wasn't working. the game plan was simple though, everyone had a role. each team consisted of five players, the colors bright purple and vibrant orange. they pulled on their respective vest colors, grabbing a matching gun to go with it. two players on the purple team, the team ammelia happened to be on, would go out and attack the other players, trying to score points. she figured out that those two people were a girl named justice and a boy named keith. she herself would serve as a look-out for the person guarding the base of the purple team, along with a girl named keri. the other person, a guy named owen, would serve as a last defense for the base. 

it was a very simple, but the rush still got to her and ammelia found herself very excited to play. the game took off very quickly, the orange team seeming to have a different strategy. a girl wearing the vest of the opposing team seemed to be trying to sneak up on the base without catching anyone's attention, but she certainly had ammelia's. the only thing she could make out from the light glow of the arena and the orange vest were the socks the girl was wearing. they were knee-high socks, a dark color, covered with constellations. from her vantage point, ammelia raised her laser gun and shot, aiming at the girl's vest. it was a direct hit and the vest buzzed, alerting the girl that she'd been hit. she seemed alarmed, looking back and forth, trying to spot who'd shot at her. she quickly spotted the culprit and retreated. 

the rest of the game went by without any further action from ammelia, much to her disappointment. she didn't feel like playing another game though, so she sat herself down in one of the many orange and blue booths, waiting until she caught her breath to get up and order a pizza. while sitting down, her scanned the crowd for any sight of the girl with the star socks, but couldn't find any. she couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt like there was something important about the girl, like she needed to get to know her, really needed it. 

ammelia tilted her back, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm the feeling in her chest. the music blasting through the speakers different that it had been just a few songs ago, but she'd been so distracted that she hadn't noticed until now. she vaguely recalled the crackly voice announcing a change in the music that was going to be playing. it sounded like 60's music to ammelia, but she wasn't a very music savvy person. the tune felt familiar and she hummed along with the lyrics quietly. "somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me," the new song began, a man's voice singing the lyrics beautifully. 

ammelia noticed couples pairing up at she studied the venue. one even seemed to be slow dancing while skating, out in the rink. they glided smoothly together, completely in sync and at peace. the beat sped up and everyone around her seemed to be happy, having a good time. ammelia tried to let herself be happy, but with her thoughts so intruded by the girl wearing star socks, she just couldn't make herself. 

she let out a huffy sigh of resignation, pulling herself up and pushing her arms through her jean-jacket. ammelia made her way carefully through the crowd as another song began to play, "oh, dream maker, you heart breaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the prologue for star socks! it's not the longest or the best, but it's the beginning!


	2. ammelia - 60's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryn is Fed Up with ammelia getting crushes on people but it's ok because they still love her. also jace!

ammelia sighed, feeling herself rising from the deep sleep she had resided in. the tired girl reached over with an arm, limp with tiredness, to hit her alarm clock into silence. the pesky clock continued to ring, disturbing the previous peace of her sleep. ammelia raised herself from her wooden-framed bed with another sigh, swinging the comforter and sheets off her warm body. 

she sat up, lightly tapping the stopper on her alarm clock and smiling in relief when the loud, harsh ringing finally stopped assaulting her ears. ammelia rested on her wrinkled bed sheets for a moment, taking time to smooth out the dark purple sheets. she stood up, pulling the giraffe-sprinkled comforter up and smoothing that out as well. 

her long legs stretched out in front of her, folding in half as she pushed herself off the old bed. she'd had the same comforter and sheets set since she was fourteen, a time where she was extremely fascinated by giraffes. the walk to her closet was a short one, as her room was on the smaller side of average. 

the bright white walls, almost entirely covered in posters, made her head spin if she looked at them for too long. a long arm reached up and pulled on the string hanging from the closet ceiling, turning on the dim light. 

ammelia scanned her options quickly, even though she already knew every piece of clothing she owned inside and out. the outfit for the today ended up being a neon green tank top tucked into mom jeans with rips, both intentional and not. she pulled her signature jean jacket on over it, going into the bathroom for her daily routine afterwards. though she didn't wear makeup, she still cleaned her face every morning. 

the dark haired girl stepped out of the bathroom, feeling fresh. she left the white door, also covered in posters, open. ammelia grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder as she prepared to make her first appearance in the world outside of her room. 

her mother greeted her with a smile, her father already left for work even though it was so early in the morning. "hey, dork," ammelia greeted her younger brother, rustling his hair as he ate breakfast. he swatted at her hand, but seemed too engulfed in the task of eating to really pay much attention. her mother shook her head at them, but there was a soft smile on her face. "morning, mom." ammelia said, kissing her mother on the cheek and grabbing a piece of toast in the same motion. she was sort of lost in her own world that morning. her body was in the then, but her mind was back in last night. as much as she didn't want to think about her, ammelia couldn't get the girl with star socks out of her mind. 

"good morning, darling," her mom said, fondness filling her voice. "have an amazing day at school, and don't forget your lunch on the way out!" ammelia smiled, already backtracking to grab the brown, paper bag containing her lunch. she walked to the bright yellow door, ruffling her brother's hair once again on her way out. her long hair, set free, swung around her body as she swung herself onto the bright pink bike. a smile graced her harshly tanned features, a rush always came with pushing herself as hard as possible while riding. ammelia made it to school in no time, her usual speed combined with her excitement of finding the girl wearing star socks pushing her along. 

the bright bike had already been locked and abandoned by the time ammelia's friend, kathryn, walked their way over to ammelia. "hello, lia, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" they asked with obviously fake cheer, very annoyed that they hadn't been invited to their friend's late night excursion. 

ammelia had the sense to let a meek smile grace her face, "sorry, ryn, i just really needed to go out last night." she knew that kathryn wouldn't really stay mad at her, as experience proved. the pair had been friends since kindergarten, practically their whole lives. ryn shook their head lightly, but ammelia could see a smile creeping up onto their pale face, graced with freckles. 

the two friends walked to first period together, but one of the pair seemed extremely distracted. ammelia's dark brown eyes glanced around the area distractedly, almost running into poles multiple times. eventually ryn was fed up, "what is up with you today?" their friend was startled out of their searching, glancing up quickly. 

a quick, "what do you mean?" tumbled out of ammelia's mouth, hoping ryn wouldn't try to pry the answer out of her. one look and she knew that her short-haired friend would do whatever it took to find out what was up with her. a deep sigh was released, getting lost in the blowing wind. ryn's short, blond hair shone in the sunlight, ruffled by the wind. their steely gaze, so far from the color of steel, pierced ammelia straight through the heart. "fine!" she said dramatically, with a great sigh and a throwing of the hands in the air. "i might," she said, strongly emphasizing the 'might,' "have a crush one someone that i only briefly saw at the laser tag place?" ammelia spilled out, rushing through the sentence and making it sound more like a question. 

"are you kidding me?" exclaimed ryn, eyes going wide. they put their hands to their forehead, sighing in exasperation. "you're lucky i love you or else i'd never put up with your constant crushes. first joel from math and now this girl you don't even know! you're a mess." 

ammelia laughed loudly, extremely amused by her friend's antics. they always said the same thing every time she got a new crush, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "i know, but you love me." 

"yeah, i do." ryn agreed. "wish i didn't," they added. "but i do." 

"oh, whatever, you know you love hanging out with me. you wouldn't last a day without me." ammelia teased, lightly pushing ryn. they just shook their head, a light smile on their face. 

"c'mon loser," ryn teased back. "we're gonna be late for class." ammelia gave them a 'do i look like i care?' look, one which ryn was, at this point, very adept at detecting. the blond shrugged and put on a face of indifference. "fine stay here then." they said, going to leave ammelia. 

"wait, no!" she shouted at ryn, definitely more dramatic than she needed to be. the long-haired girl ran after her friend almost comically. with an almost even more dramatic sigh, the blond waited for the girl with the black hair for the two thousand fifty-sixth time. 

ammelia suffered through the rest of the day with about the same attitude. as the day chugged along, she slowly lost hope that she was going to see the girl with the star socks. by her third period class, algebra II, she was pretty destitute of hope. she couldn't say that sudden realization of lunch didn't give her an immediate brightening of attitude. with lunch came her friends and with her friends came an endless amount of happiness.


End file.
